Behind
Behind (zs_behind) is the second chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 3 in Counter-Strike Online. Background David Black is trying to contact Norman directly after receiving an urgent request from him. This is David from AFC. Answer me, Norman! Hmm.. It seems like the contact has been cut off. This can be critical, we need to find his location now and move out! They tracked the last location of contact and arrived at an isolated town. This town is deserted and is only accompanied by sandstorm. This is the secret entrance of the Vanguard Laboratory. Goal Find the secret entrance of Vanguard Laboratory from the town and enter inside. Overview Taking place in a desert, the players must make their way through an abandoned village to locate yet another Vanguard Contact laboratory. Once there, the players must use the elevator to reach the laboratory's basement level. If they are successful and have made it through the laboratory alive, the players will fight the boss, a machine-like scorpion. For the first time ever, this map introduces David Black and Erika as the guiding NPC. In this map, the player will face Bio Scorpion as the boss. Release date Behind was released on: *South Korea: 6 December 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 19 December 2012. *China/Japan: 19 December 2012. *Indonesia: 20 November 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 20 November 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 9 April 2015. Transcripts ; Start point #David Black: Norman! This is David Black from AFC! Answer me! '' #Erika: ''We can’t still get any responses from them. #David Black: Hmm.. we don’t have much choice. Let’s pass by the town and invade Vanguard Laboratory! #David Black: Darn it.. The town entrance is blocked. Erika! #Erika: You will be able to destroy it easily by installing a bomb on the door. #David Black: Fine. Let’s destroy it with the bomb. ; After entering #Erika: Zombies are here! Let's fight! #David Black: Is that a sand hole? It looks dangerous, do not get too close to it! ; In front of the big hole #David Black: What’s that? Stop everyone! #Erika: It’s a big sand hole! I don’t think we can pass by it. #David Black: The pillar of the buildings look pretty weak. Do you think we destroy it with our weapons? '' #Erika: ''It will collapse if we break the pillars. Let’s focus our firepower at the pillars, everyone! ; Dead End Swoodt #David Black: This is a dead end swoodt! #Erika: No, based on the coordinate information, VanGuard’s Laboratory is just opposite! #David Black: Umm.. It seems like we can bring down the building by destroying the gas pipe! #David Black: Target the gas pipe and shoot it, everyone! ; Secret Laboratory Entrance #Erika: Look at the entrance over there! It is connected with the Laboratory! #David Black: Fine! We will enter now. ; Elevator #Erika: It’s an elevator. I guess we can ride on it and enter the Laboratory. #David Black: Fine, operate it! We will stop the zombies until the elevator arrives at this floor! #David Black: It’s coming down soon! Get into the elevator, everyone! Hurry up! #David Black: Be careful! Zombies are jumping from the top. ; Lift #David Black: This is a lift station. We will ride on it and move.' ''' #Erika: ''We should defend zombies till the lift arrived! #Erika: Ride on the lift, everyone! It will move soon! #David Black: It’s Venom Guard! Be careful of him! #Erika: Throwing type zombies appeared from everywhere! Be prepared of the explosion! #Erika: Oh no! The shutter is closing! How could we move over to the opposite side now? #David Black: There is an Emergency Release Device on the top. Destroy it! ; Boss room #David Black: We are almost there! We can enter the Vanguard Laboratory by passing by this door! #David Black: Let’s move to the entrance of Laboratory, everyone! #Erika: Wait a minute! Where is this vibration coming from? It seems to be coming from the basement! #David Black: What is that!? It looks like a scorpion! Target it and fire! #Erika: It is trying to hide into the soil! Watch out! #Erika: It is taking a defense action! ; After boss death #Erika: We almost clear them. What’s going on in the Laboratory? #David Black: We will know it soon.. Let’s enter the Laboratory, everyone! Honor Gallery Posters= Loadingbg zs behind.png|Loading background behind.jpg|South Korea wallpaper behindkp.png|South Korea poster 20121218ff_2.jpg|China poster 20121218ff_3.jpg|Ditto behindtp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Behind_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Behind_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Behind_screenshot10.jpg|Official screenshot File:Behind_screenshot30.jpg|Ditto |-| In-game screenshots= File:Behind_screenshot2.jpg File:Behind_screenshot3.jpg File:Behind_screenshot4.jpg File:Behind_screenshot5.jpg Zs3erica.jpg File:Behind_screenshot6.jpg File:Behind_screenshot7.jpg Zs behind 20121227 0135070.jpg Zs behind 20121227 0137340.jpg Zs behind 20121227 0138210.jpg Zs3davidblack.jpg Zs behind 20121227 0140520.jpg Zs3scorpion.jpg Zs behind 20121227 0147220.jpg Trivia *This is the first Zombie Scenario map where a player can fall off the map. *There are some types of quicksands in certain areas of the map where if you touch them, they will kill you. *Musics in this map were taken from Building Recon, Motorcade Assault, Turn of the Crank and Rise Hard missions from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scene. *Sometimes the lift gets bug that it cannot go down after player pressed the button. *Bio Scorpion will not receive any damage when it is going to hide in the sands. *Afterburn effect will still damage Bio Scorpion even if it has gone into sands. *There is a bug where sometimes player can see a Phobos' portrait on the boss health bar instead of Bio Scorpion. *This map resembles Black Mesa Inbound, the first chapter of Half-Life. Category:Maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Zombie scenario 3 maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps